A Happy Ending
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Final instalment of the Memories trillogy. J and S get married! All complainers shall be tipped head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench.


A Happy Ending  
_sequal to A Beautiful Story_

Disclaimer:Ok. I don't own Laby. I'm only doing this because Unicorn Lady, SaraBeth, and Kim kept bugging me for a part three. There will NOT be a part 4, so no asking!!!Nor do I own the song "One Boy, One Girl"

Jareth paced nervously inside his chambers while Hoggle attempted to help him get dressed. The dwarf was also threatening Jareth with rather nasty things should he hurt Sarah. The Goblin King wasn't paying any attention, though. He was too nervous. In only an hour the most beautiful young woman in the entire universe would be his wife.

Jareth smiled, thinking of Sarah. He realized, now, even when he and his mother had taken her away when she was but a young baby, he had loved her. He just hadn't realized it until he had come face to face with her once again as she defied him, demanding he give back her brother. He had said she was no match for him. He had been wrong. She was the ~perfect~ match for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah was a nervous wreck as two female goblins helped her donn the beautiful silk and lace wedding gown Jareth had had made for her. The bodice fit perfectly, the waist coming down into a V. The long sleeves were just slightly off her shoulders and formed V's at her wrists. The skirt was full and circular, reaching the floor. The top layer of the skirt was lace, covered in tiny pearls and diamonds, which also borderd her wrists and neck-line.

Around her neck was a diamond choker, a drop-shaped pearl hanging from the center, and from the pearl hung a small, perfect round crystal. Matching earings adorned her lobes. Her hair was down, and a lace-covered silk veil held in place by a silver circlet completed her attire. "Oh," exclaimed one of the goblin women, "His Majesty will be speachless when he sees you coming down that aisle."

Sarah only blushed as she picked up a large boquet of white roses, each one delecately tipped with pink. She didn't know if the goblin woman was right or not. All she knew was that she was about to marry the man she loved, the man whom she was certain had had her heart since just after he had taken Toby. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth, dark blue cape flowing behind him, looked up as his bride entered. His eyes widened. His mouth dropped open. He no longer heard the murmering of the guests or the tune of the wedding march being played. He could barely breath. Sarah was truly a vision of lovelyness, of beauty, and Jareth couldn't help but stare.

Sarah smiled, softly, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she walked down the aisle to her love. Over the past several months, in preperation for this wedding, Jareth had actually developed a friendship with Hoggle, who now stood at the Goblin King's side as best man. Ludo and Didymus stood nearby, acting as groomsmen. The four of them made a rather amusing scene standing together.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Sarah reached her groom and her friends. Oberon, the high King of the fairies, was officiating the wedding himself. For once, Sarah realized the truth in the words "It's only forever, not long at all." The few minutes it took to say the vows did seem like forever.

That night, Jareth and Sarah danced the night away, royalty from many kingdoms coming to congratulate the couple. Neither noticed anyone else but the other, however. For the Goblin King and new Queen, it was the happiest day in their lives. Fairytails really did come true, Sarah decided, and people really did live happily ever after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In no time at all they were standing their  
At the front of a little church  
Before their friends and family  
Repeating those sacred words  
The preacher said "Son, kiss your bride."  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met  
Time just stood still  
For one boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled  
And they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl  
-------One Boy, One Girl_ Collin Raye 


End file.
